Not Your Everyday Pirates
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Collection of Luffy and Nami one-shots. Ratings will vary.
1. Touch

A/N: Yeah, another new obsession. At least I'm hardly ever bored...

&

&

Enemies that came to know Monkey D. Luffy knew better than to touch his infamous straw hat. Hell, his crew knew better than to be reckless with it.

The hat was important. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. Luffy was thier captain, and more importantly, thier nakama, and that straw hat was his most prized possession.

So second they saw him put it on Nami, they knew not to touch her, either.


	2. Royalty

"Sanji, will you just stop?!"

The cook looked at Nami wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"B-But Nami-swaaa-" The blonde was cut off as the heel of her sandaled foot colided with his gut.

"Nami-san!" the navigator corrected.

Sanji looked as if his entire world was crashing down around him. "B-But Nami-san," he protested. "You never minded before..."

"Things have changed," she said.

"You have a boyfriend?!" the cook yelled, jumping to (in his mind) the worst possible conclusion. "Who?!"

She smiled coyly. "Well, let's just say he's going to be king, making me a queen," she said, leaving the kitchen.

It was five full minutes before Sanji was shouting, "IT'S LUFFY?!"


	3. Surprise

Sanji, ever observant of the women aboard the Merry Go, was the first to notice.

"Nami-swaaan! Should I stop giving you so many sweets?! I'd, ah, we'd be so lost if you lost your loooovely fig-"

The navigator's foot silenced him. "I'm not getting fat you idiot, I'm pregnant."

"Wha? Ne, Nami-swan, you don't have to say such thing to meee-"

Her fist. "Keep talking and I'll keep running out of reasons not to kill you."

Nami had purposefully decided not to tell the crew of her... predictament. She'd known full well it would show up eventually, and would deal with it when it did, as she was currently doing with the ship's cook. There was only one person who needed to know, and he did; he gave her a peeled tangerine to suck on every morning when she couldn't keep anything else down, and graciously ate the breakfast Sanji prepared for her.

"Nami-swan, you aren't... serious?" the blonde asked her now.

"Why would I lie, idiot?"

"Whaaa! Did some evil man steal your heart then leave you with-"

Fist again, as the ship's captain entered the kitchen. "He didn't leave me, you moron, he's on this ship."

"Wha?"

The navigator nodded her head in Luffy's direction, who was now caught in act of raiding the fridge.

"LUFFY! OUT OF MY FRIDGE!! We'll be out of food before we get to the next island!! AGAIN!!"

With a panicked yell, the captain hurriedly exited the room.

"Now, Nami-swan, you were saying?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"I answered your question. Idiot."

"You... did...?"

She sighed, then pointed at her growing tummy. "This. Belongs to the idiot you just scared outta here." She smirked. "God help you if it's a girl."

Sanji made no reply. He couldn't. His jaw was currently anchored to the ground.


	4. Appreciation

Everyone in the vacinity, whether they wanted to or not, knew how Sanji felt about the outfits he'd bought for Nami and Vivi.

Luffy's gaze was just as appreciative, only more low key.


	5. Float

"Oi! Nami!"

The navigator looked over to where her captain's voice was coming from. The Going Merry had been docked most of the day, and were going to be leaving the island in the morning. The crew'd had the run of the friendly village all day, and was now nearly dusk. Nami herself had gotten the few things she'd needed, and was walking the shoreline barefoot back to the ship before Luffy had gotten her attention.

"What is it?" she asked the panting captain.

He took a second to get his breath before replying. "I need a favor."

"Well, if it's a loan-"

"Not money."

"Oh." Now she was confused. If any of the crew asked her for anything, it was usually cash; with the full understanding she demanded 3 times total in interest. "What then?"

"I wanna go swimming."

"Luffy-"

"I know. I can't on my own. You gatta keep me floatin'."

The navigator's eyes widened. "M-Me?"

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course you."

"Ah-well, I'd have to change into my swimsuit-"

"Who needs swimsuits?! Come on!" he said, grabbing her wrist; the jerk of the action also forced her to drop her bags.

He pulled her out till the water was halfway to their knees, then looked back with his trademark grin in place.

"But Luffy, doesn't just being in the water make you feel weaker?"

"Yeah, if I'm relying on myself. You're here though, so what do I have to be worried about?"

The navigator barely stopped the blush before it formed. "Luffy...," she began, but was cut off as an infamous straw hat was placed on her head before the captain unceremoniously plopped in the water.

"Pull me," he said, childlike glee all over his face.

The woman lightly laughed, then took the back collar of his vest and began walking wide ovals in the shallow water. Luffy's laughter continued to echo through the air.

She indulged him until the sun finished setting, when she stopped and told him, "We should be getting back. The others might start thinking you got caught by the Marines or something."

The captain said nothing at first, still sitting in the sea water where Nami had left him.

"Luffy?"

"I used to be a really good swimmer."

"Huh?"

"I'd go swimming every day! Way, way far out, too!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to prove to Shanks what a great pirate I'd be!"

"Shanks? A friend?"

"He gave me the hat," was all he said, as if that explained it all, and sorta did. "I accidentally ate his Gum Gum Fruit. Boy, was he angry! It was so horrible, too!"

Was he... trying to tell her about his past? About himself? They were nakama already, but come to think of it, Nami realized she didn't know much about her captain past his personality. Well, as long as he was in a sharing mood... "It didn't even taste good?" she ventured to ask, talking a seat in the shallow water beside him. It was cold, but not intolerable.

Luffy's eyes widened a bit as he took a breather in his laughter. "Nope! Disgusting!"

"But you still ate the whole thing?"

"Even if food it gross, it shouldn't be wasted," he explained.

"Ah. That sounds like something Sanji-kun would say."

"Haha! You're right!"

Nami's eyes fell on the scar below his right eye. "What happened there?" she asked, gesturing to it.

"Ah, that?" He seemed to be trying to see it, despite the fact it was right below his eye. "Tryin' to prove myself to Shanks again," he laughed.

"You did it to yourself?!"

"Haha! Yeah!"

"Oi..." she sighed, though supposing she shouldn't be surprised.

"You did too," the captain stated.

"What?"

"You stabbed yourself too. A lot more times than I did."

"Luffy, that was different."

"No really," he retorted. "I wanted to be accepted my Shanks, and you wanted to get rid of... uh... that weird guy."

Nami had to laugh. Leave it to Luffy to remember the encounter, but not the names of those involved.

"What?"

"It's nothing," she replied. "Come on, we really should be going."

This time, he stood and followed her without complaint. "Hey Nami, I've been thinkin' about something."

"You? Thinking ahead?"

"Hey! You don't haveta put it like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," she smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I'm gonna be Pirate King, right?"

"Right..."

"And every king needs a queen, right?"

"... Right... Was there someone you had in mind?" Even as she asked, she found herself hoping she was the answer.

"Yeah."

The navigator found she couldn't look at him; staring at the sand as they walked. "Who?"

"Well, she's really smart, but she isn't that strong."

"Ah."

"Yet, anyway."

Her gaze ventured it way back up to his eye line. "Y-Yet?"

"Mn. She just got a really cool new weapon though, and once she gets really good with it, she'll be as strong as ever!"

Nami could feel a faint blush across her cheeks. "W-Will she now?"

Luffy looked down at her as she looked up at him. "Positive."

"Luffy, I-"

"But I'm not gonna ask her until then. She's got plenty of time!"

The navigator couldn't stop a smile. "Yes... I'm sure she'll do her best for you..."

"Well that's no good."

"Huh?"

"She has to do her best for herself, or she's just wasting her time."

Nami chuckled. "Yes... I suppose you're right..."


	6. Fall

"Fall!"

Nami barely heard the wish on lips of her love while out on the waver. "And if I did, you'd be the first to come out and try to rescue me, Hammer or not," she smirked quietly.


	7. SelfBranding

"Hey, Luffy."

The captain looked in the navigator's direction.

His jaw hit the floor. Literally.

Nami had gotten a new tattoo. The ship's flag.

On her thigh.

"I take it you like it."

He managed to nod while stopping his nosebleed.

She smirked, then let her skirt fall back down.


	8. apologies

I am currently without a computer of my own and I broke my finger.

I tell you this not to earn your sympathy, merely to inform you of the reason behind the lack of updates, I have, however, the next chapters 'Survival' and 'Rockstar' written out, just in a notebook. There are also several more Luffy/Nami one shots in said notebook. I am writing, I just can't prove it. But when my next fic dump does come (hopefully before the end of the month) it's gonna be HUGE.


	9. Hidden Talent

A/N: Hello, hello! I still don't have a puter of my own, but I've been typing stories out as I'm able at the library and such. So updates will still be soradic, but hopefully not /this/ soradic... And to Generic Reviewer No.4, you humble me. Thank you.

&

&

Nami yawned while making her way to bed, having just relinquished watch to Zoro. She stopped a moment to admire the moon shining brightly in the star-clustered sky and heard a low humming coming from the kitchen.

Curious of who in the crew was hiding a bit of musical talent (Hello, blackmail!), she crept closer to investigate. Once outside the door, she heard that it wasn't humming at all, but soft singing.

"... Haul together, hoist the co-lors hiiigh, heave ho, thieves an' beggers, ne-ver say we diiie..."

She opened the door as quietly as possible; black hair and a familiar straw hat were facing her. From where she sat, it looked like the captain had somehow obtained some beer. He was swinging his mug a bit, not a care in the world.

The navigator knew that song as well. One couldn't be around pirates and not know it. She was always drearily watching Arlong and his crew drunkenly sing the song most nights; but seeing Luffy here, alone, calmly swinging his mug... This is the kind of pirate that song was meant for. She smiled a little. Where did he get that magic ability rom?

"The king and his meeen stole the queeen from her beeeed, and bound her i-in her bonesss, the seaas be oursss, and by the po-wers-"

"Where we'll ev-er roaaam."

"Hey, Nami! Whatcha doin' up?"

"I just handed the watch over. Sorry for interupting."

"Nah. I couldn't sleep."

"Decided some beer could do the trick?"

"Shishishi," he chuckled. "Usually I'd get a snack, but Sanji's got a fridge lock now."

"Cus 'snack' to you is 'eight months rations' to the rest of us."

The captain rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Wanna sing more?"

"Well..."

"Do ya know the rest?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then come on! 'Yo Ho.."

Nami smiled in defeat and she took a seat and joined him. "Haul together, hoist the co-lors hiigh.."


	10. Busy Boy

"Well, this hat has seen better days," Shanks said in a light tone, surveying the now-infamous straw hat he'd given Luffy.

"Yeah, Nami's been patching it up the best she can."

"Nami? The one with the baby over there?"

"Our baby."

"You spawned?!?"

Luffy snickered.

"Married, too?"

"Well, actually, that's why we've been looking for you..."


	11. Idiocy

Life is so much fun, especially when you're playing dumb.

Take this morning. Robin was tickling Chopper an' me on the deck (yeah, again) and I noticed I was rolling for the wall by Nami's door.

A quick shift in position and I went through Nami's door.

While she was getting dressed.

Hitting the back of Merry's neck didn't even hurt with that wonderful image in my head.

Only Sanji was on to me, and nobody believed him.

How could I do something like that on purpose?

I'm an idiot.


End file.
